Darker Days II: Lost In Darkness
by Vamprella9008
Summary: Sequel to Darker Days.Slade has ultimately won and achieved his secondary goal. The world is his to rule and Robin is still trapped as Slade's apprentice. Will Robin finally succumb to Slade and the darkness...becoming that perfect apprentice? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: After Thoughts

**_A/N: _**Well..well...well...

Isn't this a surprise?

Another new story that Vampy is going to start and take forever to finish?

Darn right it is!

To my Darker Days readers: I am really really sorry that it took me seven months! That is how long my writers block on this story has been, only because I want to make this really good! Please forgive me! You will forgive me right? lol

To new readers, Welcome!...but you might want to check out Darker Days first. lol

Welcome to Darker Days II- Lost in Darkness (Named after Escape the Fate song)

_Story Summary:_ Slade has ultimately won and achieved his secondary goal. The world is his to rule and Robin is still trapped as Slade's apprentice. Will Robin finally succumb to Slade and the darkness...becoming that perfect apprentice?

_Rated M_: Language, Violence

_Main Characters:_

Robin: former Boy Wonder, current apprentice and slave to Slade.

Slade: The invincible one eyed villain...and the ruler of the world!

Ivy: Was an OC...but could be considered as a different version of Poison Ivy.

Okay...I am going to do things a bit more differently then I did with the first Darker Days. I am going to do both first and third person for this story. First person wil be mostly from Robin's point of view. Occasionally or maybe Slade's...

Well, this is short and sweet...but hope you enjoy, nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans or DC Comics...because if I did...*laughs evilly*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolouge- After Thoughts<strong>_

_**~_Robin's POV~_**_

_This wasn't a dream or a nightmare…this was real. The world that I knew and cherished was gone…Obliterated by an incessant android army, a complex weather machine, and a mere single man. But this man was no ordinary man. He was a ruthless, devious, cunning, intelligent villain who would stop at nothing to get what he desired. The man was the only villain that I could never defeat, capture, and bring to justice._

_As if that mattered anymore…_

_Slade, or Deathstroke the Terminator, now known to the remaining human population, had returned to Jump City…back into my life. He had tracked me down to Gotham and brought me back to Jump, coerced me into being his apprentice and of course, I had to accept. The stakes had been higher and I couldn't let Slade harm Raven or Starfire. Yet, my defiance caused more harm than good. Starfire and the others had paid the price for my stupid mistakes..._

_God, I missed them._

_Beast Boy- The youngest of the group was also the most exuberant one. He wasn't afraid to be himself and he was comical, even though his jokes were stale, but he knew when to act serious and always put the team first. He was like a younger brother I never had. _

_Cyborg- While Beast Boy was a younger brother; Cyborg was an older brother to me. He was wise and stubborn like myself. He was a great person, never let anyone pushed him around, and didn't let his flaws get in his way. And he was a great leader, I immediately knew if I ever had to leave the Titans, Cyborg would take my place and lead the team well._

_Raven- Raven was an amazing person, always strong and hopeful. She always seemed to be in control of herself, even though I knew she constantly struggled everyday to control her emotions and powers. I had always admired her for that. Even though she was as mysterious as I was, we trusted and held a large respect for each other, as well held a few special moments together._

_Starfire- Oh Starfire…I loved her. Not just love, but deeply and passionately loved her. She was the one I would have spent the rest of my life with and and without hesitation, die for. Ever since meeting her that fateful night that I had came to Jump, I knew my life would never be the same. I loved everything about her…her beauty, her innocence, and her exuberant personality. She was also powerful and she wasn't afraid to fight for what she loved or show how she felt. I wanted to tell her how I felt…how much I cared for her, how much I loved her... but being who I was…I didn't, I fought against telling her, and now…it was too late…I had let her down. I had failed to protect her…I let Slade hurt her in a way that I could never make it to her. I will always hate myself for that..._

_Bruce- He was my mentor and my father. The one who had taken me in, gave me home, a life, and a family. He had done his best to raise me, along with Alfred, and taught me everything I knew and was always there for me. Both of them always had been. I had always admired Batman, he was my hero and I always sought for his approval, sought to be just like him. That was, until I grew older, as I grew tired of Gotham, and of being in his shadow. We began arguing constantly and then I finally packed up and left. Just like that, without a good bye and without being stopped. Yet, he had came for me…tried to save me from Slade. And in the end, not even Batman could save his Boy Wonder..._

_I was there as Slade arranged and executed his diabolical plan. I watched helplessly as towns, cities, and countries were attacked mercilessly and viciously by the weather and robots and fell to Slade. I watched helplessly as countless lives of the innocent were lost or destroyed. And I even watched helplessly as my own city and home exploded into a thick fiery sea of flames. .._

_I had failed them all._

_As a hero: The citizens and innocents who needed me to protect them. I wasn't there for them. _

_As a leader: My teammates and Honorary Titans had needed me, to come up with a plan and lead them through the ordeal or die trying, in which I would have gladly done, then to be stuck inside a historical building, safe and sound, with the villain who was behind all of it. I truly rather die in battle than having to be Slade's apprentice._

_In the end, the people I cherished, the people I had sworn to protect, the people who I would have died for...were gone and it was my entire fault._

_Now, I was alone in this hell that Slade created…and this was just the beginning._

_If I had thought those dark days before were horrid, then I only can assumed now that Slade ruled the world, it was only going to get worse…much much worse..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Sorry for the shortness...but this was all I had.

Not sure when I'll be updating this...but yeah!

Please let me know what you think!

It will get better eventually! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

_**A/N: Disclaimer:**_See first chap. If I did own Teen Titans, they would be on Cartoon Network all the time and storylines would be darker.

_**Rated: M-**_ For later chapters and because I am paranoid.

_**Chapter 2- Reunion**_

"Robin"

Ivy's soft and wind chiming like voice wafted through Robin's ears, but he made no attempt to respond. He was sitting on the debonair black velvet modern couch, legs drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and hands clasped in front, securing his arms. His chin rest between the small space between his knees. He continued to stare out the full length window, which showed a pleasant sunny scene. To Robin, it was fake…as fake as Slade, but he let the sunlight touch his black apprentice uniform as he let himself reminisce about the past, the good and bad memories, lost deep within his mind.

"Robin"

The petite slender redhead strolled over and then crouched down before the inert teen. Gently, she brushed a few strands of bangs that fell into his masked eyes away and studied him. No longer was his hair perfectly spiked or gleaming, but a now shaggy mop style. His face was thin and pale and the domino mask with the pointed tip and his impassive expression hid the agony that he was in.

"Robin…Slade has return and he wants to see you now-"

Robin flinched at the words and buried his face into his knees. He closed his eyes and sighed. Slade had been gone for two weeks, "cleaning up and settling" the Eastern half of the world, making sure that things were running smoothly to his liking.

Thankfully, Slade had been considerate enough to leave Robin behind and Robin had deeply enjoyed the days without Slade. It had been blissful…but now that would end and ending too soon. Robin lifted his head, staring into the emerald eyes that reminded him of…of…Starfire, the concern face of a woman that he clung to because of her kindness. He gave a curt nod and unfolded himself, and then stood up.

The two strolled slowly down the ornamented hallways, heading towards the office that belonged to Slade, neither saying a word. Robin was dreading this, the feelings that he had buried deep within him when Slade had left that would certainly come and just being in Slade's presence. Slade had twisted him…abused him… in such ways that Robin was uncertain if he could untwist from.

"It's a beautiful day…and Slade hadn't changed the weather, so that's a great sign" Ivy commented, attempting to start a conversation.

Robin remained silent, still lost in his thoughts.

Ivy sighed as they neared the door.

"Ready?" she inquired, knocking on the door.

''Not really" Robin muttered.

"Enter" the familiar smooth voice rang from the other side.

Ivy entered the room first, standing aside to let Robin pass. Robin walked cautiously seeing the man, the villain…the monster that had tormented him for so long, that took everything and everyone he cared about away; standing in front of the full length window behind the desk, back to them.

"It's good to be back" Slade said as he twisted around, his eye falling onto Robin. Then, he casually strolled to the teen and halted before him, locking gazes with him.

"Your new look suits you"

Robin gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"Except…" Slade mused pleasantly as his gray gloved hand reached out at Robin's face, his fingers brushing the edges of his domino mask. Robin's eyes widen in shock and he tried to pull Slade's hand away, but to no avail. His mask, the mask he loved, the mask that he hid behind, the mask that made him feel secure was torn roughly from his face. Immediately he squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to leak out and swallowed the pained cry that wanted to burst out.

* * *

><p>"Richard"<p>

Robin froze.

Who said that? Was that…

"Richard"

No…no...no..Slade was saying his name!

"Richard, open your eyes…now"

No. Slade had taken so much from him; he didn't deserve to see his eyes.

But his eyes snapped open as Slade callously backhanded him across his face. Robin stumbled backwards, only to find Slade next to him, feeling thick fingers tangling in his hair. His head was yanked back, until he was peering up at the masked villain, into the guile single eye.

"Would you prefer me calling you _Dick_?" Slade inquired, stressing on the last word, gazing at the soulful blue eyes that belong to the former hero.

"I prefer that you go to hell…oh wait, I forgot, you dragged us down to it already" Robin snapped angrily, his pent up emotions beginning to bubble within him.

Slade smirked beneath his mask.

He was getting to Robin and that was always enjoyable. While he had been away, he made sure to keep tabs on Robin. And what he saw he did not approve.

Slade released his hold and stepped away from Robin.

"Ivy…leave us…go check to see if our guests arrived"

"Yes, Slade"

When Ivy left, Slade resumed.

"Well Dick…We belong in this hell together, don't you agree? After all, we are so very much alike-"

"NO WE ARE NOT! STOP SAYING THAT!" the anguish scream ripped from Robin's throat, his body tensing and trembling, hands clenched into fists.

Slade now casually prowled around the teen, indifferent to the emotional outburst.

"You keep saying that but when will you accept it?"

"Never!"

"Oh, you'll accept it, sooner or later. After all, we've both stolen, fought the same enemy…and killed"

Slade replied softly.

"Only because you made me" Robin retorted.

"On the contrary Robin, I didn't force you to murder that male employee of mine. No, you did that on your own accord"

Robin's hands went to his head, his fingers grabbing hold of a tuft of hair.

He didn't want to think about that.

"Shut up" Robin whispered feebly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to tune out Slade.

"It felt good didn't it? To shut him up for good…to end his life"

Robin dropped to his knees, still clutching his head.

"Please…stop…just stop"

Slade studied his apprentice.

"Not until you admit it…that's the first step to recovering"

Slade stood before Robin, patiently waiting.

* * *

><p>Minutes had passed, neither making a movement or sound.<p>

With a sudden fierce growl, Robin unexpectedly clambered to his feet.

Pure anger, frustration, hurt, and hatred consumed every inch of his being.

With an anguish yell, Robin lashed out his fist.

The move caught Slade off guard, but the villain still eluded the attack with ease.

Robin attacked again, with another fist aiming for the masked man. Slade deflected those attacks and delivered a punch of his own, causing the teen to stumble back from the force.

"You're sloppy Robin. It looks like we will have to hit the gym soon" Slade remarked.

Robin charged and leapt, swinging a leg to deliver a roundhouse kick. His foot connected precisely with Slade and the man stumbled slightly. Robin then smashed his fist against Slade's jaw, snapping the villain's head to the side. The next punch was caught in Slade's large hand. His fingers curled over Robin's fist and squeezed as hard as he could, without breaking the teen's hand.

Robin's azure eyes watered in pain as he glared at Slade.

"I'm pleased that I still get you all worked up" Slade taunted and then swung Robin around, right into the wall. Another forceful punch to Robin's face forced the boy to collaspe to the ground . Slade gave him no time to recover, grabbing him by the nape of his neck and flung him face first into the middle of the commodious room.

Dropping to one knee, Slade cruelly punch Robin between the shoulder blades as he tried to rise.

"Stay put" Slade commanded, as the door before them opened and Ivy reappeared.

She glanced down, nonchalant and then said;  
>"They're here sir"<p>

Slade rose to his feet and ambled to her.

"Make them comfortable and see to their needs. Tell them that my apprentice and I will be there in a moment"

Ivy nodded and retreated.

Slade turned back to Robin, to his pleasure, still laid where he had thrown him.

"Get up"

Robin silently obeyed.

"I expect you to behave. If you insult anyone or disobey me…you know the consequences. Understood?" Slade said sternly.

Robin nodded.

"Tell me"

"Yes, Master"

"Good boy…now come along"

Slade turned away from Robin.

"What about my mask?"

Slade chuckled.

"Why do you need it any longer? You are no longer a hero. You will show your true mask"

And with that Slade strolled out of the room, with a reluctant Robin following.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Geez...a month since I updated...I am a bad vampy :P

Thankies to all who favorited and alerted and of course to the four reviewers :)

Swirlhearty23: Glad you likey and sorry for taking so long XD

eyeeye88: Thanks for reviewing. Are you referring to the first chapter or Darker Days? lol

SladeRavenFan: Glad you like! Hope you like this! :D

jayswing96: Thankies! Hope you enjoy this!

Thanks so much for reading and feedback would be appreciated! :D

More will be revealed in the next chapter... ;)


End file.
